So-called anatomically correct bicycle seat constructions having a somewhat flat seat for the buttocks area are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,739 and 6,019,423. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,106,059 and 6,244,655 illustrate seats that eliminate pressure in the perineal areas. Several United States patents, notably patents D408,159; D25,153; D27,307; D27,730; D28,434; 5,988,739; 6,231,122 and 6,244,655 describe a somewhat flattened seat section, and U.S. Pat. Nos. D428,271; D431,920; D27,307; and D28,434 illustrate various forms of abrupt transition from a body section to a nose section.
Despite what can be observed in the prior art patents cited above, little has changed in seat design since the late 1800s. Discomfort of bicycle seats, for example, causes people to discontinue cycling. Male impotence, the most publicized risk associated with bicycle seats, represents one of several clinical syndromes associated with current bicycle seat designs. Recent studies support the theory that a decrease in penile oxygen does occur when riding seated on a bicycle equipped with a seat of current design. Seat design is also known to affect how certain arteries are compressed. The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,059 will be found helpful in understanding how bicycle seat designs affect body functions.